Vampire
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Tsuyoshi Naoe adalah seorang vampire dan Sakura tahu itu. Tetapi meski begitu, Sakura tetap mencintainya./TsuyoSaku/DLDR!


**Vampire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuyoshi Naoe, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS ATAU PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL "BACK"! DLDR**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama hampir lima tahun dan tidak ada yang istimewa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sesekali Tsuyoshi datang ke rumahnya dan mereka mengobrol banyak hal, sesekali juga mereka jalan tetapi tidak ada yang istimewa.

Sakura selalu memimpikan ingin disentuh oleh Tsuyoshi. Setidaknya, Tsuyoshi menggenggam tangannya. Tetapi, selama lima tahun berpacaran bahkan Tsuyoshi tidak pernah menggenggam tangannya.

Tetapi biar seperti itu, Tsuyoshi orang yang sedikit perhatian meski tidak peka. Sewaktu demam tinggi menyerangnya, Tsuyoshi datang ke rumahnya dan membawakannya roti. Meski pada akhirnya, Tsuyoshi mengomel panjang lebar soal menjaga kesehatan. Dia hanya mendengarkan dan tidur di pangkuan Tsuyoshi.

Tetapi, di usianya yang menginjak 23 tahun, dia bahkan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya ciuman pertama. Dia ingin merasakan ciuman pertama. Jika dia sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, dia pasti mendengar teman-temannya menceritakan tentang pengalaman ciuman mereka. Setidaknya, ciuman pertama milik mereka.

Dia pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada Tsuyoshi. Kekasihnya mengatakan jika dia juga belum pernah merasakan yang namanya ciuman pertama.

" _Tsuyoshi-kun, kamu sudah pernah ciuman belum?" tanya Sakura suatu hari._

" _Belum." Tsuyoshi sedikit melirik kekasihnya._

" _Aku.. aku juga belum."_

" _Tapi, aku tidak mau menciummu."_

Sakura menggigit bantalnya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Mantannya, bahkan lebih agresif dari Tsuyoshi. Mantannya bahkan tanpa diminta memeluknya dan entah mengapa Sakura suka sekali di peluk.

Tetapi tidak dengan Tsuyoshi. Kekasihnya itu terkesan pasif sekali dan membuatnya gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Ughh.." Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan dan memilih mengambil ponselnya. Dia mencari kontak Ino di ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi, Sakura? Ada apa? Kamu menggangguku tidur."_

"Hehe.. maaf Ino, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menelponmu."

" _Ada apa? Jangan bilang kamu ingin cerita tentang Tsuyoshi lagi."_

"Hehe.. itu tahu." Sakura membalikan badannya dan menarik napas panjang. "Ino, kenapa Tsuyoshi-kun tidak mau menggenggam tanganku?"

" _Hey, kalian bukan anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran, Sakura! Dewasalah sedikit."_

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Ino." Sakura memeluk bantalnya. "Kita sudah lima tahun pacaran, Ino. Setidaknya dia bisa memelukku atau menciumku."

" _Jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh, Sakura. Meski aku tahu Tsuyoshi memang aneh. Sebaiknya kamu tidur dan berhenti memikirkan Tsuyoshi. Kamu harus kerja besok."_

"Iya, Ino. Sampai jumpa."

" _Aa. Mattaku."_

Sakura tersenyum geli dan meletakan ponselnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Ino yang kesal. Sudah pasti terlihat imut dan dia selalu suka membuat Ino kesal.

Memandang langit-langit kamarnya, Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dengan Tsuyoshi. Apa yang Ino katakan ada benarnya, dia harus istirahat jika ingin bekerja dengan maksimal besok.

 **oOo**

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar disertai dengan lampu flash. Sakura memegang kameranya dan mengarahkan modelnya agar berpose sebaik mungkin.

Ya. Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah fotografer untuk majalah fashion. Wanita yang tahun ini berusia 23 tahun itu terlihat cantik dengan balutan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Tsunade selaku atasannya memandang hasil kerja Sakura dan tersenyum puas.

"Bagus, Sakura." Tsunade menepuk bahu Sakura. "Kenapa kamu tidak menjadi modelnya saja?"

"Aku lebih suka memotret dari pada menjadi modelnya." Sakura memasukan kameranya ke dalam tas.

"Padahal, aku yakin majalah kita akan langsung melejit jika kamu yang menjadi modelnya," ucap Tsunade.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Tsunade-sama. Akan aku pikirkan."

Sakura keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya. Tepat saat itu ponselnya bergetar. Merogoh tasnya, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, ada apa?" Sakura mengapit ponselnya diantara lehernya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" _Apa nanti malam kamu senggang?"_

"Hah? Tumben sekali kamu menanyakan waktu senggangku, tuan super sibuk," sindir Sakura.

" _Kita diundang Yugao ke pesta ulang tahunnya."_

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menghidupkan mobil. Dia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya.

"Yugao?" Sakura mendecih pelan. "Kalau kamu mau datang, silahkan datang sendiri."

" _Aku tidak bisa, Sakura."_

Sakura menjalankan mobilnya dan menancapkan headset di ponselnya. Jadi, dia bisa menyetir dengan mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting dari kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mau datang, Tsuyoshi-kun."

" _Sakura, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Apa salahnya menyapa sahabat lama?"_

Sakura terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataan kekasihnya. Lima tahun lalu, ketika hubungan mereka baru saja di mulai, datanglah tantangan yang menghadang kesetiaan mereka. Yugao. Sahabatnya dan sahabat Tsuyoshi juga, ternyata diam-diam mendekati kekasihnya.

Awalnya, Sakura hanya menduga jika hubungan keduanya hanya sebatas sahabat yang saling curhat. Tetapi, Ino mengendus ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan melaporkannya pada dirinya. Dan benar saja, Yugao ternyata menyukai Tsuyoshi.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya lelah. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Yugao. Dulu, saat dia mencoba merambah sebagai penulis novel, Yugao juga mengikuti jejaknya. Dan gagal. Lalu, ketika dirinya merambah sebagai fotografer, Yugao juga mengikuti jejaknya dan gagal juga.

Sepertinya, Yugao adalah _fans_ sejatinya.

" _Ino datang ke pesta ulang tahun Yugao."_

"Apa?!" Sakura memekik dan _refleks_ menginjak rem. "Ino datang? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?!"

" _Aku baru saja menghubunginya dan dia akan datang."_

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan menepikan mobilnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu juga akan datang.

Saat pertama kali mereka masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Ino menyukai salah seorang kakak kelas yang populer. Ino berusaha mati-matian mencari tahu tentang kakak kelas yang dia taksir itu dan dia juga mati-matian membantu Ino. Dan ketika Ino berhasil mendekati kakak kelas mereka, lagi-lagi Yugao membuat hubungan mereka hancur.

Yugao berhasil membuat kakak kelas itu membenci Ino.

Sakura tidak akan memaafkan tingkah Yugao. Sakura meremas kemudi mobilnya.

"Ino, apa yang sebenarnya kamu lakukan.." Sakura mendesah.

" _Kenapa? Memang apa yang terjadi pada Ino?"_

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sakura tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Terutama masalah Ino. Sedikit banyak, Yugao tidak akan mengakui kesalahannya dan Sakura berusaha untuk melupakannya. Karena dia tahu, Tsuyoshi pasti sedikit banyak juga akan memihak Yugao dan dia akan masuk dalam jaring laba-laba milik Yugao.

" _Sakura, temani aku datang," ucap Tsuyoshi putus asa. "Apa kamu tidak mau menunjukan, siapa yang menjadi pemilik hatiku?"_

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ya. Kenapa dia harus takut datang ke pesta ulang tahun Yugao. Dia harus membuktikan siapa yang menjadi pemilik hati Tsuyoshi.

"Kamu benar, aku akan datang."

" _Pastikan kamu bagai bidadari saat aku menjemputmu, Ma Kanojo."_

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tampil cantik dengan gaun berwarna hitam miliknya. Gaun tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi. Dan Tsuyoshi sudah menunggunya di depan rumahnya. Kekasihnya itu begitu gagah dengan balutan jas hitam miliknya.

Tsuyoshi mengulurkan tangannya dan Sakura menerimanya. Dia seperti kembali ke masa remaja mereka dan dia menyukainya.

"Sakura, apa tidak ada gaun yang lain?" Tsuyoshi menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak bagus ya?" Sakura memandang dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya, dia sudah merasa cantik dengan make up natural. Dia tampil sempurna dan cantik, itu pendapatnya.

"Bukan." Tsuyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hanya saja, aku tidak suka orang lain melihat tubuhmu."

Sakura terkejut ketika Tsuyoshi memakaikan jas miliknya. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menggenggam tangan besar Tsuyoshi.

" _Arigatou,_ Tsuyoshi-kun."

.

Yugao mengadakan pesta ulang tahun yang megah. Sakura turun bersama Tsuyoshi dengan jas milik kekasihnya yang dia pakai. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menggenggam tangan Tsuyoshi dengan erat.

Selama lima tahun, hubungan mereka pasang surut dengan yang namanya kerumitan dan masalah. Dalam dua bulan pertama hubungan mereka Tsuyoshi memutuskan hubungan mereka. Pagi-pagi Tsuyoshi datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan jika ingin putus.

Tsuyoshi mengatakan, jika dia ingin memikirkan masa depannya. Jika mereka berpacaran, Tsuyoshi akan memikirkannya terus menerus dan membuat pikirannya kacau. Jadi jalan satu-satunya, adalah memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Saat itu juga, dirinya menangis. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya bahkan hingga Tsuyoshi panik. Kekasihnya itu mencari berbagai cara agar Sakura mau menghentikan tangisannya.

Pada akhirnya, hubungan mereka kembali membaik. Meski pasang surut dalam masalah, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti menyayangi Tsuyoshi.

"Sakura? Tsuyoshi?" Yugao tampil cantik dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Yugao, lama tidak berjumpa." Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih mau datang, silahkan nikmati pestanya."

Tsuyoshi memandang kekasihnya.

"Aku mau bertemu kolega-kolegaku disana sebentar, tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?"

"Um.. tidak apa-apa."

Tsuyoshi meninggalkan kekasihnya dan bergabung dengan beberapa koleganya. Sakura menghela napas panjang dan melihat-lihat makanan yang ada di meja. Mungkin dia akan mencari Ino untuk melepas rasa bosannya.

"Oh, Dimana Tsuyoshi?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Yugao berjalan kearahnya.

"Bertemu dengan koleganya." Sakura menunjuk Tsuyoshi. "Ah, bagaimana dengan karirmu? Masih menjadi fotografer?"

"Tidak, aku sekarang bekerja di rumah sakit." Yugao tersenyum.

"Oh, sudah berhenti menjadi _plagiat?"_ Sakura tersenyum sinis dan berjalan menjauh. "Aku mau ke toilet."

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia bahagia bisa mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Sakura sampai dirumahnya pukul sebelas malam. Tsuyoshi mengatakan jika dia akan menginap di rumahnya malam ini. Karena jarak dari rumahnya ke rumah Tsuyoshi cukup jauh dan lebih dekat ke kantor Tsuyoshi. Jadi, Tsuyoshi akan menginap malam ini dirumahnya karena keesokan paginya Tsuyoshi ada meeting penting.

"Masuklah, aku akan ambilkan selimut dan bantal untukmu." Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa, kan. Tidur di ruang tamu?"

"Tidak masalah." Tsuyoshi mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Ada beberapa makanan dan minuman di kulkas. Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan membiarkan Tsuyoshi melakukan apa yang dia mau di rumahnya. Dia yakin Tsuyoshi tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di rumahnya.

Mengganti gaunnya dengan piyama pink pemberian Tsuyoshi, Sakura mengambil beberapa bantal dan selimut dari dalam lemarinya. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya, dia menemukan Tsuyoshi berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Mengerjakan apa?" Sakura meletakan bantal dan selimut di samping Tsuyoshi dan berdiri di belakang Tsuyoshi duduk.

"Presentasi untuk besok."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Tsuyoshi dari belakang. Dia menyukai aroma tubuh yang dikeluarkan Tsuyoshi. Dia merindukan Tsuyoshi, sangat.

"Sakura, lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa bekerja."

"Eh? Apa?" Sakura bagai tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia memandang Tsuyoshi.

"Lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bekerja."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Tsuyoshi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kamu tidak suka aku memelukmu?" tanya Sakura. Cukup sudah. Dia sudah lelah hanya memendam semuanya seorang diri.

"Sakura?" Tsuyoshi menolehkan kepalanya. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Selama lima tahun, aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu, kamu tidak mau memelukku atau menciumku. Kita seperti bukan sepasang kekasih, Tsuyoshi-kun."

"Sakura." Tsuyoshi bangkit dari duduknya. "Kamu tidak mengerti-"

"Apa? Apalagi yang aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Sakura. "Apa kamu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu selama lima tahun ini? Bukankah kita sudah membuat perjanjian jika kita akan saling terbuka?"

"Sakura." Nada suara Tsuyoshi terdengar lebih berat dan dalam. "Tidur sekarang juga."

"Apa?!"

"Tidur sekarang juga sebelum aku mengamuk disini."

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya. Mata Tsuyoshi terlihat tajam dan menyeramkan. Dia tidak bisa mengambil tindakan apapun selain masuk ke kamarnya.

Malam itu, Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun ketika jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Entah sampai jam berapa dia menangis semalaman dan dia kesiangan hari ini. Membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Sakura mendudukan dirinya. Nyawanya yang sudah terkumpul membuatnya tersentak.

Semalam, dia tidak ingat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jadi? Siapa yang menyelimutinya? Jangan-jangan Tsuyoshi?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak, Tsuyoshi tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu._ Tidak mau memikirkan apapun, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mencuci wajahnya.

Apapun yang terjadi pada hubungannya nanti, dia tidak mau memikirkannya. Dia hanya ingin ketenangan untuk hari ini. Jadi, sarapan dengan secangkir kopi dan _omelete_ adalah pilihan yang bagus.

Sembari menggoreng _omelete_ nya, tiba-tiba saja kristal bening mengalir dari kedua bola matanya yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi mengusap wajahnya yang lelah dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi miliknya. Tangannya membuka kancing jasnya dan membukanya. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan bisa mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh dan otaknya yang terasa lelah.

Matanya memandang foto Sakura yang dikirimkan gadis itu kepadanya. Foto mereka saat masih remaja dan hubungan mereka sedang hangat-hangatnya. Dimana Sakura tersenyum manis dan dirinya yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, perasaan itu datang.

Perasaan rindu yang mendalam kepada kekasihnya. Perasaan menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Sakura sebelumnya. _Refleks_ tangannya mengepal.

Dia merasa tidak pantas untuk di perjuangkan oleh Sakura. Entah sudah berapa kali dia membuat air mata kekasihnya keluar dan Sakura tetap mempertahankannya sebagai kekasih. Gadis itu.. bagaikan malaikat untuknya.

Dia memiliki alasan malam itu. Alasan yang tidak pernah dia katakan kepada Sakura atau siapapun. Alasan yang dia pendam seorang diri tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

Getaran ponselnya membuat pikirannya buyar. Tsuyoshi mengangkat satu alisnya ketika nama yang tidak asing tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

" _Apa Sakura bersamamu? Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak membalas pesanku dan mengangkat teleponku. Tsunade-sama bilang, Sakura juga sudah absen tanpa alasan selama tiga hari. Apa kamu tahu dia dimana?"_

Tubuh Tsuyoshi menjadi tegak. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan otaknya berfikir keras.

"Apa kamu sudah ke rumahnya?"

" _Sudah, aku bahkan berjam-jam menunggu di depan rumahnya. Mobilnya ada, tetapi Sakura tidak ada di rumahnya. Entah dia berada dimana sekarang."_

"Ino, apakah kamu ada waktu sebentar?"

"Hah?"

.

.

Ino memandang Tsuyoshi yang duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Di saat seperti ini, bisa-bisanya Tsuyoshi mengajaknya makan di _cafe_ sedangkan sahabatnya sedang berada entah dimana sekarang.

"Tsuyoshi, katakan apa maumu sekarang."

"Semua ini.. semua ini salahku."

"Tsuyoshi, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ucap Ino.

"Akan aku katakan yang sebenarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura meletakan novelnya ketika bel rumahnya dibunyikan. Dia menghela napas panjang dan kembali membaca novelnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun dan tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun.

"Sakura, aku tahu kamu ada di dalam."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan terkejut. Itu... suara milik Ino.

"Sakura, buka pintunya dan dengarkan aku. Ini tentang Tsuyoshi."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Ino terlihat lega ketika dirinya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ino, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku ada di rumah?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Dia tersenyum dan menunjukan sekantong penuh makanan di tangannya.

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?"

.

.

.

Ino duduk di sofa milik Sakura dan memakan kripik kentangnya. Sakura tidak banyak bicara dan hanya memandangi sahabatnya.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menemui Tsuyoshi di _cafe_. Dia sudah mengatakan semuanya, dia mengatakan jika dirinya adalah _vampire._ "

"Apa?!" Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya. " _Vampire_?"

"Itu hanya kiasan Sakura." Ino tertawa. "Maksudku _Vampire_ disini, dia seperti _Vampire_ yang harus menahan dirinya untuk melindung orang yang dia cintai. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuhmu dan menodaimu. Dia tidak mau membuatmu terluka, Sakura.

Dia menahan semua emosinya, dia menahan dirinya dan menerima rasa sakit yang dia terima karena menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Karena sekali dia menyentuhmu, dia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Dia berniat untuk menikahimu, dia tidak mau menyentuhmu dan merusakmu sebelum kalian menikah.

Dia mengatakan jika orang yang berbahaya bukanlah orang lain, tetapi dirinya sendiri. Itulah alasan, mengapa Tsuyoshi tidak mau menciummu, tidak mau memelukmu. Karena jika dia melakukan itu, dia tidak akan bisa berhenti untuk menyentuhmu lebih dalam lagi."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya yang pecah dan menangis sesenggrukan. Ino sudah tahu apa yang menjadi reaksi Sakura dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Jika kamu sudah tenang, bicarakan semuanya baik-baik pada Tsuyoshi."

 **oOo**

Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menunggu hingga keesokan harinya untuk menemui Tsuyoshi. Malam itu juga, dia langsung menuju rumah Tsuyoshi dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di pipi dan pelupuk matanya. Ino sudah mencegahnya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang nekat, tetapi dirinya keras kepala dan ingin bertemu dengan Tsuyoshi.

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika dirinya sampai di rumah Tsuyoshi. Dengan gusar dia mengetuk pintu rumah Tsuyoshi tanpa memedulikan adanya bel di rumah itu.

"Tsuyoshi-kun.. kumohon.. buka pintunya.. kumohon.. aku salah Tsuyoshi-kun.. buka pintunya.. aku mohon.. hiks.. aku mohon.."

Pintu rumah Tsuyoshi terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya pria itu ketika melihat Sakura duduk bersimpuh di depan rumahnya .

"Sakura?" Tsuyoshi membantu kekasihnya itu berdiri dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia masih saja menangis sesenggrukan dan Tsuyoshi terkejut ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat kekasihnya menangis hebat di depan rumahnya.

"Sudah Sakura, diamlah." Tsuyoshi mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku Tsuyoshi-kun.. aku salah.. aku salah.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku sayang padamu, Tsuyoshi-kun.. aku minta maaf.."

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji aku akan ada di sisimu. Tenanglah. Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, sekarang tenanglah."

Sakura menangis bagaikan anak kecil. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Semua tumpah menjadi air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Kristal bening itu jatuh tiada henti.

"Sakura diamlah, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku ada disini sekarang."

"Maafkan aku, Tsuyoshi-kun. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang terlalu egois, aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, Tsuyoshi-kun. Maafkan aku."

"Sudah, Sakura." Tsuyoshi memeluk Sakura. "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, ini salahku juga. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku yang salah."

Sakura hanya bisa sesenggrukan dan tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan Tsuyoshi. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan dia sudah tidak bisa mencerna apapun yang dikatakan Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi sudah tidak merasakan pergerakan atau tangisan yang keluar dari Sakura. Ketika dia melihat kekasihnya, Sakura sudah memejamkan matanya dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya Sakura terlalu lelah menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur.

Tsuyoshi mengelus punggung kekasihnya dengan lembut dan memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tidur. Begitu damai. Tsuyoshi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

 _Jadi, beginikah wajah malaikat saat tidur? Sungguh cantik._

Mendekatkan wajahnya, Tsuyoshi dengan lembut mencium puncak kepala Sakura.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

Ino menekan bel rumah milik Tsuyoshi dan juga Sakura. Semalam, Tsuyoshi dan Sakura melakukan pesta pernikahan yang megah. Dia ingin menyapa sahabatnya karena dia sedang bosan di rumah. Biasanya, Sakura yang menemaninya jika dia sedang bosan.

Sakura muncul dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan wajah bangun tidur miliknya. Tetapi, bukan itu yang mencuri perhatiannya. Bercak-bercak merah di sepanjang leher hingga belahan dada Sakura yang terlihat diantara kancing piyamanya.

"Maaf Ino, masuklah." Sakura mengucek matanya.

"Sakura.. lehermu.." Ino menunjuk leher Sakura.

"Oh, ini." Sakura melihat lehernya sendiri. "Apa yang kamu bilang itu benar, Tsuyoshi benar-benar seperti _vampire_. Dia menggigit dan menghisap seluruh tubuhku dengan ganas. Terutama bagian-"

"Sakura! Kau mesum!"

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Endingnya gantung, ya? Wkkwkkwkk.. entah kenapa pengen bikin fict ini karena lagi merana.. dudududuh.. ya biasalah, pertengkaran sama pacar yang bikin aku nangis semalem suntuk *curcol***

 **Nggak, nggak, semoga suka sama fict ini yaaa.. :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict Sakura yang lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
